Les vieux amants
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald se retrouvent après leur mort...


**Les vieux amants**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Base : Tomes 1 à 7 de _Harry Potter _– Quant au titre, il s'agit d'un emprunt fait à Jacques Brel.

———

« Tu m'en veux encore ?

— De quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. De la mort d'Ariana. De mon départ. De toutes mes mauvaises actions… De tout. »

Albus garda les yeux fixés droit devant lui, il ne répondit pas, ne regarda pas celui qui venait d'entrer. C'était inutile : son cœur avait bondi en reconnaissant sa voix ; cela remontait à très loin et cette voix avait vieilli, il l'aurait cependant reconnue entre mille.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué », souffla Gellert.

Pendant des années, il s'était demandé s'il l'aimait – au moins un peu –, s'il l'avait jamais aimé, s'il ne s'était pas moqué de lui, s'il ne s'était pas _servi_ de lui. Après tout, serait-il parti aussi vite après la mort de sa sœur s'il l'avait vraiment aimé ? Aurait-il accepté de se battre contre lui – au risque de le tuer ! – s'il avait ressenti quoi que ce soit d'un peu fort pour lui ?

Et pourtant… ne l'avait-il pas connu à un meilleur niveau lors de leur duel ? Hésitant. Retenant ses sorts. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il le craignait – c'est ce que tout le monde disait –, parce qu'il sentait qu'il ne réussirait pas à se battre pleinement contre lui, devant faire face à deux adversaires à la fois, dont l'un était son propre cœur. Mais ne se berçait-il pas d'illusions en pensant cela ? N'avait-il pas imaginé ces hésitations, ces maladresses ? Et même s'il ne les avait pas imaginées, comment savoir si elles n'étaient pas dues – comme tout le monde l'avait pensé alors et sûrement n'avaient-ils pas tort – au fait que Gellert avait tout simplement peur de lui car il le savait plus fort ?

Cette explication était tellement triste.

Comme il s'était torturé durant toutes ces années, non seulement à se sentir coupable pour la mort d'Ariana, mais aussi pour savoir si, oui ou non, Gellert lui rendait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Des sentiments forts, qui prenaient trop de place, qui avaient tracé le fil de sa vie, qui l'avaient marqué d'une façon indélébile.

Non, décidément, les hésitations de Gellert lors de leur duel étaient loin de former une preuve suffisante.

Et alors, il y a quelques minutes à peine, Harry avait émis une hypothèse si douce…

« Peut-être a-t-il menti à Voldemort pour l'empêcher de violer votre sépulture. »

Comme cette explication était meilleure que celle qu'il avait d'abord donnée au jeune homme ! Bien sûr, Gellert avait eu le temps de réfléchir, de se remettre en question, d'avoir exprimé des remords et d'avoir voulu contrer Voldemort. C'était plausible, même probable, et cela aurait été une excellente chose. Néanmoins, en vérité, son cœur préférait nettement l'idée que Gellert ait pu refuser qu'on profane sa tombe. En souvenir de leur amitié, avait certainement pensé Harry ; par amour, aurait aujourd'hui affirmé Albus.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi.

— Tu as tellement de raisons de m'en vouloir. Tout aurait pu se passer tellement bien si j'avais été différent.

— Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en veux plus. »

Albus se leva et se tourna alors, vit la silhouette émaciée et vaporeuse de Gellert. Quelques mètres les séparaient, peu de pas pouvaient les combler ; cependant la distance qui existait entre eux ne se mesurait pas en mètres.

« Si tu avais été différent, je ne t'aurais sans doute pas autant aimé. Et puis… tout ne se serait pas passé si bien que ça. En vérité, nous sommes nés trop tôt. »

Il se remémora leur première rencontre. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'il avait ce genre de penchant avant – « trop occupé à étudier », disaient tous ceux qui s'étonnaient de ne lui voir montrer aucun intérêt pour les jeunes filles… et c'était ce qu'il pensait aussi. Pour être honnête, il n'y pensait même pas ; il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à réussir. « Le plus Serpentard des Gryffondor », lui avait un jour dit un de ses professeurs ; Albus avait relevé l'ironie, goûté le soupçon.

Non, il ne s'était jamais aperçu avant l'arrivée de Gellert dans sa vie qu'il avait cet inavouable penchant, une perversion qu'il fallait à tout prix cacher, une maladie dont il fallait guérir. Et lorsqu'il l'avait compris, il était resté paralysé par l'effroi.

Oui, ils étaient nés trop tôt.

Gellert se rapprocha, sa silhouette prit consistance. Son visage était ridé et ses joues creuses. L'ombre d'un de ses sourires d'autrefois vint jouer un instant sur ses lèvres comme il le regardait, puis ses yeux rompirent le contact, se posèrent sur le banc où il avait vu Albus assis avec cet adolescent.

« Ce gamin qui était là avec toi… était-ce le fameux Harry Potter ? »

Il changeait de sujet, comme si le fait de se rapprocher, de mieux se voir, le contraignait soudainement à la pudeur.

« Oui.

— Tu crois qu'il va réussir ?

— Je l'espère. Il le faut. »

Gellert s'assit là où se trouvait Harry quelques minutes auparavant. Il regarda d'un air absent la créature geignarde roulée en boule en face d'eux.

« Je voulais venir plus tôt, j'ai eu de la peine à te trouver, expliqua-t-il.

— J'attendais Harry. »

Gellert baissa les yeux, hocha la tête.

« J'aurais aimé que ce soit moi que tu attendes. » Il émit un rire triste. « Egoïste et arrogant, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout après tout ce que j'ai fait.

— Je t'attendais toi aussi. Cela fait des dizaines d'années que je t'attends. » Ils ne s'étaient jamais ouvert l'un à l'autre de leur attirance mutuelle. Rien n'avait jamais été dit à ce sujet lors de ces précieuses journées passées ensemble autrefois, aucun mot trahissant ce désir ne leur avait échappé. Ils se regardaient, se touchaient parfois du bout des doigts, se taisaient.

Enfin l'heure était venue de parler, de s'ouvrir, de mettre des mots sur l'indicible.

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, se mit lui aussi à regarder sans le voir l'enfant misérable dont les geignements étaient des appels au secours auxquels personne ne pouvait répondre. Il se prépara à ce qu'il allait dire, espérant parvenir à ne mettre aucun reproche dans sa voix.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as la moindre idée du mal que tu m'as fait en partant ce jour-là. Je n'avais déjà plus ni mère, ni père. Et ce jour-là, ma sœur est morte, mon frère m'a renié… et l'être dont j'étais malheureusement tombé fou s'est enfui. Tout. J'ai tout perdu. »

Gellert resta silencieux. Il avait été tenté de s'avouer désolé – ce qui aurait été vrai –, il s'était retenu, ce n'était pas ce qu'Albus attendait de lui ; ce n'était pas un simple "je suis désolé" qui pourrait amoindrir le gâchis dont il était seul responsable.

« Cependant, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin… je ne dis pas que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Cela m'arrivait… certains soirs… à des propos divers. En fait, c'était à moi que j'en voulais surtout. Et je m'en veux toujours.

— Tu devrais te pardonner.

— Tu l'as fait toi ?

— Moi, c'est différent. Pour se sentir coupable, encore faut-il avoir une conscience. Je ne crois pas en être doté.

— Ne dis pas de sottises. »

Gellert haussa les épaules, les yeux dans le vague, la moue pensive.

« On m'a dit que tu avais montré des remords dans ta cellule, fit remarquer Albus avec espoir.

— C'est comme ça que mes gardiens l'ont interprété, je ne suis quant à moi pas convaincu que remords soit le mot juste. J'ai commis des crimes, Albus, ruiné des vies. Je sais que j'ai eu tort, que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je le reconnais. Et pourtant, j'ai beau savoir que je n'avais aucun droit de faire ce que j'ai fait, que mes victimes ne méritaient pas ce que je leur ai fait subir, je n'arrive pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit pour elles. Et tu sais pourquoi ? » Il le regarda. « Parce que mes victimes n'étaient _rien_ pour moi et donc je me moque d'elles comme d'une guigne. Tout comme je me moque de toutes les personnes à qui il arrive malheur de par le monde. »

Albus se sentit envahi de tristesse.

« Mais… n'as-tu pas refusé de dire à Voldemort où était la baguette de sureau ? N'est-ce pas le signe que tu te préoccupes du bien-être du monde ?

— C'était tout à fait différent, je n'ai pas agi pour des pures questions de bien et de mal, ni pour épargner des vies ou de la souffrance. Je refusais juste qu'il aille chercher cette baguette là où elle se trouvait. »

Il appuya ses propos d'un regard qui remua Albus jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être.

Harry avait raison.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, murmura Albus. Même dans les moments les plus noirs, dans tes pires actions, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être douloureusement ému en entendant ton nom. » Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'il lui avouait sa froideur, son indifférence pour ses victimes. Ceci étant, n'insistait-il pas trop sur ce point ? Albus se demandait s'il ne prétendait pas ne rien ressentir tout simplement pour tenir un semblant de son horrible réputation.

« Et je t'ai imposé ce duel.

— Et tu m'as imposé ce duel. » Albus se tourna vers lui, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. « M'as-tu laissé gagner ce jour-là ?

— Je vais te décevoir : non. »

Il savait ce qu'Albus attendait de lui, mais il ne pouvait lui donner, il ne pouvait lui mentir.

« Pas même un peu ? »

Gellert prit le temps de réfléchir ; il se remémorait chaque détail de leur affrontement, ce qu'il avait ressenti, les expressions d'Albus, ses réactions.

« En tout cas pas consciemment, admit-il finalement. J'avoue ne pas avoir porté certains coups que j'aurais portés sans aucune hésitation contre un autre. Néanmoins, ces sorts auraient pu te tuer et je m'y refusais. »

Albus dissimula un sourire derrière sa barbe. A défaut de pouvoir se dire qu'il avait aimé un homme bon, il avait au moins la certitude que celui qu'il avait tant aimé lui avait retourné cet amour. Quelqu'un de sa connaissance n'avait pas eu cette chance ; il l'aurait pourtant beaucoup plus mérité que lui.

« De toute façon, cela n'enlève rien à ta victoire. Après tout, n'en était-il pas de même de ton côté ? Si moi je m'étais promis de ne rien te faire d'irréversible – ce malgré la noirceur de mon âme –, j'imagine que de ton côté, bon comme tu es, tu avais déjà prévu d'éviter d'employer des sorts trop dangereux. Bref, si nous avions tous deux décidé de mettre de côté notre passé commun – et ce que nous ressentions l'un envers l'autre –, tu aurais quand même été le plus fort. Même armé de la baguette de sureau je n'ai pas réussi à te valoir. »

Une pointe de jalousie et de regret perçait dans sa voix. Quelques miettes de son ambition et de son orgueil passés.

« La seule chose qui me console dans ce gâchis, c'est que tu as raison de dire que nous sommes nés trop tôt. Notre relation était vouée à l'échec, quand bien même eu-je été un être doué de bonté.

— Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une consolation.

— Cela m'aide en tout cas. »

Gellert se tourna vers lui, le contempla d'un œil critique et vaguement amusé.

« Pourquoi t'être laissé pousser une telle barbe ? »

Dumbledore baissa machinalement le nez vers sa barbe et se sentit soudainement gêné de ne pas être plus présentable pour Gellert.

« Pour notre duel, tu avais fait plus d'efforts. »

Il avait remarqué ! Il s'était senti tellement idiot à se regarder sous toutes les coutures devant le miroir comme s'il se rendait à un rendez-vous galant alors qu'il aurait dû se préparer mentalement et physiquement à combattre.

« C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non… moi aussi j'ai fait très attention à mon apparence quand j'ai appris que tu venais me provoquer.

— Tu étais toujours aussi séducteur ; moi l'âge avait déjà marqué mes traits profondément.

— Tu n'étais pas si mal. Je t'ai trouvé à mon goût.

— Tu n'es qu'un flatteur. Encore aujourd'hui tu restes beau, alors que moi…

— Alors que toi ? »

Cette question soufflée près de son oreille fit tourner la tête de Dumbledore. Il resta alors pantois. En face de lui se tenait assis un Gellert de dix-sept printemps, aussi beau que dans ses meilleurs souvenirs. Il fut soudainement pris d'un doute, se tâta le menton et constata que ses soupçons étaient fondés : sa barbe avait disparu ! Son visage était imberbe et lisse. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce changement qui s'était sûrement opéré dès qu'il avait songé à son apparence devant Gellert. L'endroit où ils étaient se souciait peu de la réalité des choses. Et quelle réalité d'ailleurs ? Ils n'étaient plus que deux âmes errantes. Deux esprits dont les corps moisissaient dans leurs tombes respectives. Deux corps à jamais séparés par des milliers de kilomètres.

Il aurait aimé que Gellert soit enterré près de lui. Leurs deux corps enfin réunis après tant d'années de séparation.

A défaut d'être unis de corps, ils pouvaient encore être unis d'esprits. Et puis, s'ils étaient capables de se donner une image, de se vêtir, de se rajeunir, cela rien que par la pensée, cette dernière ne pouvait-elle pas leur permettre aussi de ressentir ? Et d'ailleurs, n'était-il pas assis sur un banc ? Ne sentait-il pas ce banc sous lui ? Comme si celui-ci existait vraiment ? Comme si son corps existait toujours ?

Les rêves ne permettaient-ils pas d'avoir des sensations aussi fortes – voire plus intenses – que la réalité ?

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Gellert, toucha le tissu qui la recouvrait, sentit la chaleur de la peau qui le tiédissait.

Et cette odeur, oui, c'était bien l'odeur de Gellert.

Il releva les yeux vers le visage aimé, lui sourit.

Il se sentait vaguement coupable d'être capable de ressentir de l'amour et du désir pour un homme qui avait causé et semé tant de souffrances, de morts et de peines autour de lui, alors même qu'un enfant était en train de risquer sa vie pour sauver le monde d'un être qui n'était pas tellement différent de celui qu'il regardait droit dans les yeux.

Cela étant, il était mort, ce monde ne le concernait plus.

Et puis… c'était faux de penser que Gellert était un Tom Jedusor. Tom Jedusor était _incapable_ de ressentir l'amour. Cela n'était évidemment pas le cas de celui qui se tenait en face de lui et dont les yeux reflétaient la tendresse. Une tendresse limitée, exclusive, mais qu'importait ? Puisqu'elle lui était destinée !

Il était mort, il avait le droit d'être égoïste.

La créature s'évapora, le silence se fit, ils étaient seuls.

—Fin—


End file.
